vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ganondorf (Hyrule Warriors)
|-|Ganondorf= |-|Ganon= Summary Ganondorf (ガノンドロフ, Ganondorofu) is a playable character and the true main antagonist in Hyrule Warriors and the major antagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. Born from the Gerudo Tribe, the malice of an ancient demon incarnate, Ganondorf sought the omniscient Triforce to grant his wish of conquering the entire world. But he only acquired the Triforce of Power and gained near-immortality, allowing him to cheat death as he made many attempts to conquer Hyrule. But Ganondorf was eventually defeated with his soul splintered into four fragments that were sealed in different eras of Hyrule's timeline. However, Ganondorf corrupted Cia into warping time and space so that he can reconstitute himself and resume his campaign for the Triforce. After Cia's defeat, all four fragments came together and revived Ganondorf with his full power. He began his conquest to obtain the entire Triforce, and finally suceeded in doing so. Despite his overwhelming advantage, the combined might of Link and the other heroes were able to bring him down and restore peace to Hyrule. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | 3-A Name: Ganondorf Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Gerudo, Boar Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Magic, Energy Blasts, Darkness Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Resurrection (Even works across timelines), Possession, Immortality (Via Resurrection), Can make thunderstorms, Can see and attack ghosts, Can roll like a ball, Can Summon familiars or pieces of Ganon, Plant Manipulation, Telekinesis, Resistance to being killed (Possesses the Soul of the Demon King like any other Ganondorf, this gets stronger once his power is awoken), Can see and travel across timelines, Empowerment (Gets stronger inside Gerudo Desert), Can break the 4th wall | As before, plus possesses the complete Triforce and can use its power Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Way stronger than the rest of the cast, able to take on Cia in direct combat with some ease) | Universe level (Possesses the complete Triforce, warped all the planet as he wanted it to be) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions/combat speed (At least as fast as Cia) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic+ reactions/combat speed (Should be no slower than his weakened, berserk incarnation) Lifting Strength: Class T | At least Class E Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Universal Durability: Multi-Continent level | Universe level (Not even The Master Sword plus the Light Arrows could kill him, they needed the Triforce to do so) Stamina: Very high | Extremely high Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters with magic. | Extended melee range. Cross-universal via magic and reality warping. Standard Equipment: His greatswords, trident, and armor | As before, plus The Triforce Intelligence: Gifted, possibly Genius (Was able to manipulate Cia into playing a large role in his ressurection. Upon his re-awakening, it took only moments for him to acclaim the entire Triforce, defeating all of his challengers, including Link. It took more than several heroes and an entire army to finally bring him down. Likely comparable to his canon counterpart) Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Focus Spirit:' Temporarily provides a dramatic increase to his speed, and to a lesser extent his attack power and toughness. When the technique's time runs out, Ganondorf releases one final, powerful attack. **'Focus Spirit Attack (Greatswords):' A giant shadowy silhouette of Ganondorf emerges from the earth behind him, mimicking him as he savagely claws and punches at enemies in front of him. **'Focus Spirit Attack (Trident):' Stabs diagonally into the ground with the trident, shattering the earth and creating a burst of blue flames, before gathering an energy orb together in both hands and hurling it through all enemies in front of him. *'Special Attack (Greatswords):' Ganondorf raises the sword in his right-hand skyward, summoning a bolt of lightning from the sky. Several more lightning bolts strike in a line ahead of him, then he slashes horizontally, firing the collected lightning ahead. *'Special Attack (Trident):' Ganondorf throws his Trident forward, hitting the group of enemies right in front of him and dragging them along. He then hovers, taking altitude while charging a ball of lightning energy in his hand, which he then throws into the trident, causing a huge explosion. This attack hits enemies immediately in front of Ganondorf, and also those caught in the explosion. Key: Base Ganondorf | With the full Triforce Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Demons Category:Reality Warpers Category:Elves Category:Male Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Plant Users Category:Weather Users Category:Hyrule Warriors Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Resurrection Users Category:Trident Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Koei Tecmo